Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: FemNaru FemKyuu: Rated for language and other stuff. Summary was to big to fut here so it's inside. Just click the blue button that is the title.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Twinkle: Hahaha! I have created another wonderful story. And this time, it actually starts in the beginning. It is Female Naruto. Sorry, I'm just addicted. It's my specialty. Anyway, I know you don't want to here me go on and on so enjoy the first chapter of Naruko:****Sono Kouhi Oujou****. Title's crappy, I know.**

**Summary: **Naruko, female Naruto, is an orphan who wants to be recognized. Well, that's how it all was until she figured out the Council's plan to kill her. From then on she blocks everyone out and does self training with Kyuubi. Some where during her academy days, she was picked up by the ANBU Captain, Tenzou, who realizes she has talent. He sends her to the Interrogation section of the ANBU Headquarters and has Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi to train her to become the ultimate ANBU member though still has her grow up during her childhood years.

Over the years, Naruko becomes known as the ultimate ANBU known as Sono Kouhi Oujou or The Queen of Death. Don't you just feel bad for all the ninja that she encounters?

* * *

(Konoha – October 10th)

Minato's Point Of View

You've got to be kidding me! Kyuubi's attacking, Kushina's dying, and poor little Naruko has to become the vessel for Kyuubi. Speaking of said Fox Demoness, why is she attacking? We're great friends and we have an alliance with the Demon Clan. I know somebody is behind this, but I have no way what so ever to get to Kyuubi. There's a strong genjutsu cast on her and she can't break free. Poor Kyuubi, but I have to sacrifice myself to save both her, my daughter, and my village. Sigh, where's some good ramen when you need it?

"Minato, you have to hurry. Kyuubi's getting closer." Jiraiya said as he hopped in the window. I sighed.

"Coming, let me just go get Naruko." I said, standing from my chair. Jiraya cocked an eyebrow.

"Naruko? Who is that?"

"My daughter, I'm going to use her as the vessel. At least Kyuubi'll be there to take care of my daughter." I said looking out the window at my long time friend who was viciously attacking the village. "Goodbye sensei." I said before I shunshined to the hospital.

* * *

"Yondaime-sama!" I heard somebody yell. Turning around, I saw Shizune, Tsunade's would be niece if her fiancé didn't die.

"Shizune, that means Tsunade's here too?" I asked hopeful my wife would at least be alive to take care of our daughter.

"Hai." she said. "Come on, Kushina-san wishes to see you."

* * *

Third Person Point of View

Minato ran into his wife room and stopped to smile. Little Naruko was curled up into Kushina's arms sleep.

"It breaks my heart to know she has to be the vessel. But at least Kyuubi-niisan won't be under that horrible jutsu no more." Kushina said barely above a whisper.

"I know but I have to take little Naruko away now." Minato said as he walked over to his wife and touched her for the last time. Kushina's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her blonde haired lover.

"Promise me Naruko will come back. She's all I have left of you and I love her already. She looks just like you." she muttered in a shaky voice. Minato put his hand over Kushina's which was on top of Naruko's small breathing body.

"I promise Jiraiya will bring her back." Minato said. Kushina blinked and let the tears fall. They both leaned in for one last gentle kiss before Minato would be gone forever.

"I guess this is goodbye my love, Naruko." he said as he kissed the small child on the forehead. He removed her from his wife's hand and wrote the seal on her bare belly. "Goodbye." he said before he shunshined away in a flash of yellow.

"Goodbye, Minato." she whispered before she passed out.

* * *

"YONDIAME-SAMA!"

"FALL BACK, THE 4TH IS HERE!"

Ninja slowly started to run away from the scene. Bodies and blood littered the ground as the many other alive ninja fled, all hosting some type of injury.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Minato yelled as he summoned the boss toad, Gamabunta.

"**Minato, what is it... never mind."** Gamabunta said as he saw the gigantic kitsune.

"I'm going to seal her into my baby girl. There's some type of genjutsu cast on Kyuubi. I guess this is goodbye my old friend." Minato said.

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"SHIKI FUUIN!" he yelled as a bright glow engulfed Minato, Naruko, and Kyuubi. Finally out of the trance, Kyuubi realized what she did and reverted back to her human form.

"Minato, I really didn't mean to." she said as a few tears escaped her eyes. Minato smiled.

"I know you didn't Kyuu, but I have to seal you into my daughter. I know she's going to be a great kid so she won't hate you."

The shinigami that appeared not too long ago cleared his throat. **"We need to get on with this."** he said.

"KYUUBI, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FOX!" came a yell from the other side of the village. There in all his glory was Madara Uchiha, pissed off as hell. Kyuubi glared at him.

"Madara." she snarled.

"**Is that mortal the cause off all this?"** the shinigami asked. Both Kyuubi and Minato nodded. **"That means I get seconds today."** the shinigami said. He hovered over to Madara and hooked a chain to him without said raven knowing. Then, he hooked one to Minato and grabbed the other end in his mouth. **"I'll do you two a favor and kill him just for the heck of it."** the shinigami said. He pulled Kyuubi soul and body into the small child and pulled on the chain that connected Madara and Minato to him. He then disappeared in a yellow and black flash. Madara's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died where he stood.

Madara's henchmen ninja attacked the hospital and killed Kushina in the process, thus leaving poor little Naruko alone in the world.

* * *

(4 Years Later)

Today was October 10th; the anniversary of the death of the 4th hokage and supposedly the Kyuubi. It also was the birthday of Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruko, which brings us to our current situation.

* * *

Naruko's Point Of View

Why? What have I done to deserve this? The villagers are chasing me again. But this time they have ninja with them and they all have sharp pointy weapons.

'Kami, please help me out of this.' I thought.

* * *

Third Person Point Of View

After a few minutes of running, it seems that Kami has answered her prayers. There's an opening to a forest up ahead and she makes a mad dash for it. But the ninja are another problem.

As she runs into the forest, the villagers stop but the ninja continue to chase her. It's a game of cat and mouse until the three ninja that were in the crowd cornered the small blonde child. Naruko starts to cry.

"Please don't hurt me! I haven't done anything!" she yelled though she knew her pleas where futile. The chunin closed in on her.

There was a brown haired one who's had black eyes, a black haired one with green eyes, and a purple haired one with matching eyes.

"So we finally caught her, huh?" the purple haired said as he took out a kunai along with the others. He takes a slash at her leg. The blue eyed child cried out in pain.

'Why? What have I done?' Naruko thought as the others took slashes to her torso and arms. The three started an endless rant of cuts and deep gashes upon the 4 year old body. Blood started to seep into the wounds and it started to rain, inflicting a new kind of pain.

"Kuso, it's raining. The council wanted us to kill her. How are we suppose to do that in this rain?" said the brown haired one as he clean off his kunai on his pants.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We'll do it another time." the black haired one said as he threw his bloody kunai further out into the forest and started to walk away. The other two nodded to themselves, leaving the bloodied blonde, which was now streaked red with her blood, haired jinjuuriki in the freezing rain.

'I just want to die. Why can't I just die? Nobody loves me and this pain is unbearable. What's the point of trying to be recognized if the council wants to kill me?' Naruko thought as her vision started to become black. 'Finally, darkness.' She thought as she fell unconscious.

* * *

(Naruko's Mindscape)

Slowly Naruko opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying water and there were pipes everywhere. "I guess the ninja threw me in a sewer." she said as she rose from the ground with ease and this surprised her. Usually after her beatings, her body hurt like hell.

"Oh well, guess I just got lucky this time. Now, time to find a way out of this sewer." she said before she saw a bright red glow through a passage way on the other side of the sewer.

Curiosity got the best of her and she started towards the bright red glow. After a minute or two of walking the glow stopped and she reached a big dark cage with a piece of paper stuck to it that said 'seal'.

"I'm starting to think that I'm not in a sewer." Naruko said walking up towards the cage until two red eyes with black cat-like slits looked at her.

**"So you finally came to visit me, Naru-chan." **said a gentle voice. The thing behind the cage stepped forward. Behind the cage was a huge red-orange fox with nine tails.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked.

"**My name is Yoko, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Yoko." **the fox answered as a red glow covered her. When the glow receded, a woman stood in the cage. Her hair was blood red and fell down to her legs and she wore a beautiful red kimono the had a nine-tailed fox stretched across the front. The woman walked out from behind the cage and stood a few feet from the blonde.

"The Kyuubi? I thought you died." Naruko said as she cocked her head to the side cutely.

Kyuubi giggled. **"You're just as cute as your father said you would be, Naru-chan."**

"You knew my father?" Naruko asked as she got closer to the woman. She nodded.

"**Let me start from the beginning. When your father battled me, I was under a genjutsu so I couldn't tell what I was doing. He sealed me into you at the cost of his own life. He hoped for your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, could take care of you but Madara Uchiha, the man who put a genjutsu on me, destroyed the hospital so she died."**

"Who was my father?" Naruko asked.

"**Who battled me?"** Kyuubi asked back. Naruko sat back and thought.

"The 4th hohage, mohadge, no it was… the 4th hokage!" Naruko yelled as she came to realization. "So he was my father?"

Kyuubi nodded.** "He was a great man and my best friend but he died." **Kyuubi said, guilt evident in her voice. Naruko realized this and ran over to the fox woman and hugged her.

"It's not your fault, it's that Uchiha's fault. Is he dead?" Naruko asked as she spat the word Uchiha.

"**Yes he is dead." **she said as she hugged the small girl back. Suddenly, said little girl buried her head in the kimono. She mumbled something. **"What did you say, Naru-chan?"**

Naruko took her head out the kimono with a pretty blush on her face. "Can you be my mother, since I a girl?" she mumbled again. Kyuubi's eyes widened before she smiled.

"**Sure Naru-chan." **Kyuubi said before said girl glomped her.

"Thank you, Okaa-san." she said before she fell asleep.

* * *

(The Real World)

The little girl in the rain was covered in a red glow and all her cuts and gashes started to heal. The red glow started to twist and turn next to her after she was healed and a beautiful young woman of about 20 stood in a red kimono.

She looked down at the girl who was sleeping peacefully in the rain with a smile on her face. Kyuubi picked up the little girl and started to walk back to Konoha.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruko woke in her bed with her pajamas on to the smell of pancakes. Wanting to investigate, and have some pancakes, she got out of bed and crept to the kitchen.

"Good morning Naru-chan." said the red head at the stove.

"Kyuubi okaa-san?" Naruko asked. The red head turned around and nodded.

"I moved in so all my clothes are in the room down the hall." Kyuubi said as she saw Naruko eyeing the black lace night dress she wore.

"There was a room down there?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, it was covered by a genjutsu. The landlord didn't want you to have a big apartment." Kyuubi said as she turned the stove off and put the pancakes on two plates. "Come one, let's eat."

Naruko obliged and ran over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat.

* * *

(Six Years Later)

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"** Naruko yelled as the fire flower hurtled toward the tree, igniting it the second it touched said tree.

"Very good Naru-chan." Kyuubi praised. "Now go get ready. Your first day at the academy starts soon."

"Hai, okaa-san." Naruko said before she ran into her apartment. When she came back out, she was wearing a purple crop top that complemented her unnaturally large bust, a black skirt with a purple inside, and black ninja sandals.

"Bye okaa-san. I'll be back by 4!" Naruko yelled as she left out. Kyuubi didn't want Naruko to start academy with he other children. This is so because Kyuubi thought Naruko wouldn't be safe by herself after what happened 6 years ago. Ever since then, Kyuubi was out the seal at Naruko's small apartment. She never left because she didn't want to attract to much attention. So she went out to buy the groceries and she cooked and cleaned.

* * *

(The Academy)

The kids were all active doing something. The girls were swooning over Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji were sleep, and all the other boys were playing football with paper.

Iruka came in the room only to have a paper football hit his face. "Everybody shut up!" he yelled as he crushed the paper in his hand. Everyone scattered to their seats immediately, fearing the wrath of their teacher. Iruka was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he yelled to the other person. The door opened and in walked a big busted blue eyed blonde.

"Ano ... Is this Iruka's classroom?" she asked. Iruka smiled a fake smile.

'What is the demon doing here?' he thought. Naruko saw the hatred and anger in his eyes.

'He's just like the others.' she thought.

"Yes, I'm Iruka and I'll be your sensei for the rest of this session." he said. "Where could you sit?"

Kiba cat called Naruko. "Hot mama can sit over here." he said.

"Kiba, shut up." Iruka said as his eye twitched. "You can sit by Sasuke over there by the window."

Naruko nodded and walked calmly over to her seat. She could feel the glares that being sent to her increase. 'Great, fan girls. The fact that I'm well developed doesn't help either.' Naruko thought as she sighed. 'This is going to be a long session.'

* * *

(Lunchtime)

Naruko grabbed her bento and walked outside. Seeing that everyone had their own little group, she walked to the other side of the field and sat down by a tree. 25 minutes into her lunch, two girls, a pink haired one and a pale blonde one, came over and kicked her empty bento.

"Can I help you?" Naruko asked calmly. Sakura snorted.

"We know what you're doing you whore. You're trying to steal Sasuke-kun from us." Sakura said.

"Just to let you know, I don't like anybody in he Uchiha clan." the blonde answered. "Now may you and your dumb group leave me alone?"

"Just know we're watching you whiskers." Ino said before they all left.

* * *

(6 Months Later)

"Naruko, just to let you know, you're failing." Iruka said as he looked through the grades.

"Yeah. Sure." Naruko said before she walked out the classroom. Once she left she started down the street to the library. She put up a henge before walking into the door. Going over to the elemental control section, she found just the book she was looking for. " 'Joining two elements.' " she read aloud as somebody came around the corner. Said person was an ANBU and saw right through her genjutsu.

'Combining two elements? A genin shouldn't be able to do that, let alone an academy student.' the ANBU whose name was Tenzou thought. 'Kyuubi is probably helping her but she shows no threat to the village. I don't know why the council want to kill her. She's just a little girl.'

"Hey kid." he called out. Said kid looked over to him.

"Yes?"

"How do you know how to combine elements?" he asked knowing the answer.

"You should know. What do you want?" she answered back. She knew the ANBU captain from child hood as he saved her many times. So you could saw they were basically friends though it would seem weird you saw an ANBU hanging out with the tower demon.

"You need a training partner? I specialize in combining elements and I could help you." he offered. Naruko perked up and ran over to the man.

"Really?" she asked with her hands clasped together with stars in her eyes. Tenzou laughed at her childish antics and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing. Let's just go over to my training grounds." he said as started towards the door of the library, Naruko hot on his heels.

The seconds they got there, Naruko started asking questions. "So what are you going to teach me?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Hold on, hold on. First we need to know what you elements are. Drop your henge." Tenzou said as he pulled a sheet of paper out his ninja pouch. Naruko deflated instantly as she turned back into her normal self.

"How is a piece of paper going to tell me my elements?" she whined. Tenzou sighed before giving the piece of paper.

"Channel your chakra in it." he ordered. Naruko did as told. The paper split in half and a piece of it floated to the ground before bursting into flames. The other part of it was wet, crumpled, and dirty. Naruko looked at Tenzou questioningly.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Tenzou was too shocked for words. "Hello? Tenzou?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his stupor and answered.

"It means you have all the affinities but your main affinity is fire. You know why?" he asked.

"Kyuubi." was her answer.

"Figures." Tenzou answered. "Show how much control you have over fire."

"Well, I've mastered every Katon jutsu known to man and a few Futon jutsu on the side."

"Known to man?"

"After living with the Demon Queen of Hell and master of fire for 6 and a half years, I learned some of the Akigegei (Demonic Arts)." Naruko answered.

"Let me see all your Katon, Futon, and some of the Akigegei." Tenzou said.

"Step back." Naruko said as she started a fast chain of hand signs. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **she yelled as a huge fireball erupted from her mouth. She started another train of hand signs. **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" **A huge dragon made of fire danced around the field. **"Katon: Katyu Endan!" **she yelled as the dragon from before released a chain of fire balls from its mouth. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **she yelled as she jumped in the air and spat 7 flower like fire balls from her mouth. While all her attacks were rushing towards each other, she started a new set of hand signs. **"Futon: Daitoppa!"** she yelled, sending a huge blast of wind towards the big sphere of fire, making the entire attack grow huge and then explode.

When the smoke cleared, Naruko stood on the ground, not even winded.

"Damn!" Tenzou exclaimed. "How are you not even tired?" he asked. Naruko gave him the 'you're-a-fucking-idiot' look. "Oh yeah. Kyuubi." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what do you think?" Naruko asked.

"Your control is good and you know how to make your Katon stronger. I don't need to see the rest of the Katon, Futon, or the Akigegei." Tenzou answered.

"Okay."

"I have a question for you." Tenzou said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You are way beyond chunin level so there's no point in you going to the academy any more." he said. "You're probably high to mid Jonin."

"I am?" Naruko asked. Tenzou nodded. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Tomorrow, we could ask the hokage if you could join the ranking of ANBU." he said proudly at the young girl with his eyes closed. Said girls eyes widened.

"A-ANBU?" she whispered before passing out.

When Tenzou opened his eyes, he sweat dropped. The blonde was passed out on the ground muttering 'ANBU' every other second. 'At least she didn't scream.' he thought as he picked up her body and shunshined to her house.

* * *

When he got there, he tried to open the door only to find it locked. He looked inside the window and saw somebody in the kitchen washing dishes with long red hair. 'That's probably Kyuubi in her human form.' he thought, knocking on the door.

The figure turned around and walked to the door opening it. She smiled. "Thank you for bringing Naru-chan back, Tenzou-san." she said as she removed the girl from his arms.

"No problem." he replied, smiling back.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" she asked as she walked in the house a put the girl down on the couch.

"Sure. Thank you." he said as he walked into the house, locking the door behind him. (A/N: Tenzou has saved Naruko many times and has only seen Kyuubi in chibi fox form before. When ever he brings Naruko back, Kyuubi talks to him and thanks him.)

Walking over into the small kitchen, Kyuubi grabbed 3 cups and a pot of fresh tea and brings it over to table. After she poured the tea in the cups, she sat down on the couch next to Naruko, with Tenzou in the chair across from them. "Really, I can't thank you enough, Tenzou."

"It's okay. I think I've grown attached to the little ball of energy. She really grows on people. I really don't get how naïve people can be." Tenzou said before he sipped some of his tea.

"So… how's Naruko's training coming along? I know I've been training her but since you brought her here, she must have been training with you." Kyuubi asked as her surrogate daughter started to wake. Tenzou smiled.

"She has really good chakra control and knows how to make some of her affinities stronger. She may be able to join-"

"ANBU!" Naruko yelled as she jolted up. Kyuubi's eyes widened before she grinned like the fox she is and glomped Naruko.

"SEE! I knew our training would pay off!" The two, mother and daughter, stood up and started jumping up and down hugging. Tenzou's eyes softened.

'The demon clan and Konoha had an alliance. I bet Kyuubi meant no harm when she attacked. It was probably Madara and his sharingan that controlled Kyuubi to attack. We found his body at the scene.' he thought as the two jumping females finally settled down and sat. "Kyuubi, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Kyuubi said smiling.

"Did you… You really didn't want to attack did you?" Tenzou asked softly. Kyuubi smile turned to a sad one.

"No, I didn't. I know Madara's dead but I want revenge. Minato and Kushina, we were so close, we were almost like brother and sisters. When they died, I blamed myself for not being able to fight the genjutsu and control. But at least I still have Naruko." Kyuubi said as she ran a hand through the blonde's hair, who fell asleep right after jumping around. "Her heart is pure and she's a good kid. I think she will make a great ANBU."

"Good, I will pick her up from the academy with the news." Tenzou said as he got up and walked towards the door. "Thank you for kindness, Kyuubi-san."

"It's nothing Tenzou." Kyuubi said as she got up from the couch and closed the door behind the ANBU captain. "She grows up so fast." she whispered to herself before she carried Naruko up to bed.

* * *

(The Next Day – The Academy)

Everyone was in class and doing what ever. The day was just like the first time Naruko came to the academy. 'My last day here.' Naruko thought happily as she smiled.

"What are smiling about, whiskers?" Sakura said as she and Ino came over Naruko. Said girl's smile vanished instantly.

"It doesn't concern you, Haruno." Naruko said in a monotone. Sakura snorted before the two left. Iruka came in the door and everyone rushed to their seats. Well everyone except Naruko and Sasuke who were seated right beside each other already.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei."

"Today we're going to be working on-" There was a knock on the door. Iruka went to it and opened it but nobody in the class could see who it was. Naruko smirked.

'Making an entrance huh?' she thought as she put her head down. Iruka smiled and stepped in front of the class.

"Today was have two special guest. Kakashi-san and Tenzou-san." he said as the class started to clap except for two people. (Guess who.) "They are some of the most powerful Jonin in Konoha and today they're going to show us some jutsu. Everyone out to the training ground."

* * *

(Outside)

"My name is Kakashi and I'll show you guys some Futon jutsu." he said as Tenzou shot Naruko a look which she nodded to. As Kakashi did hand signs, Naruko started to walk to the front of the training grounds until she was on the opposite side of Kakashi who was still doing his hand signs.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Iruka yelled.

"You'll see." Naruko said before she too started doing hand signs fast enough to put any low Jonin to shame.

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** Kakashi yelled out.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **Naruko yelled out as the gust of wind was heading her way. She produced a huge fireball that put Fugaku to shame. The two jutsu collided and caused a huge explosion.

The class was in awe while the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) and said boy were pissed.

"That was impressive, Naru-chan." Kakashi said as he caught his breath. "Your chakra control must be better than mine because your not even winded."

"Thanks, Kakashi." Naruko said. Tenzou stepped forward.

"C'mon Naruko, we have to go to the hokage." he said as Kakashi walked over.

"Yeah Naruko!" Sakura yelled. "You're going to get executed for attacking a Jonin! Now you'll never compare to Sasuke-kun dobe!" The temperature dropped a good 50◦ and there was a purplish-black aura that surrounded the pink head. Naruko jumped so fast in front of Sakura that most couldn't even follow her. It was deadly quiet.

"I know I don't have the ability to kill, but if you EVER compare with that prick of an Uchiha, so help me Kami I will fry your ass to hell and back. You got me?" she asked in a deadly voice. Sakura merely nodded she was so scared. Naruko's eyes were purple than their normal blue. "Good." she said as she stood up and walked to the front of the grounds again, her eyes reverting back to blue. Tenzou threw something at Naruko which she caught before said girl tied it around her neck. The class looked at Naruko in envy. She graduated.

"How come the dobe gets to graduate but I don't!" Sasuke yelled, his fan girls nodding in agreement. Naruko sniggered before she went into a full blown laugh.

"I just bested you, your brother, and your dead father in your clan best affinity and you still think you could be a ninja? Plus your 'I'm-better-than-everyone' doesn't help either." Naruko said as Tenzou grabbed a scroll out of out of the pouch on his thigh. He pumped chakra into it and a black and purple chunin vest popped out.

"Here Naruko. We need to go." he said as he dropped the vest on her head. She put it on and followed them out. Just before they left, Ino asked a question.

"What rank is she?"

"High Jonin." Naruko said before they all disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

(The Hokage's Office)

The three Jonin walked up to the door to the office of the 3rd hokage and knocked before entering.

"We got Naruko from the Academy, Hokage-sama." Tenzou said.

"Good. How are you Naru-chan?" Sarutobi asked as he smiled. Naruko smiled back.

"Good, could've been better. So what do I do now?" she asked.

"Well first you have to get your ANBU tattoo and then you have to pick out a mask and name. First, let's get your name out the way."

"Black Fox." Naruko said. "I want the mask to have a black fox with purple whiskers and outline."

"Sure, now go with Kakashi and Tenzou to get your tattoo." Sarutobi said as he filled out a sheet of paper. "We'll get your mask to you later."

"Okay, bye Hokage-jiji." Naruko said as she and the other ANBU members left the office. 'I'm ready to start my new life.' Naruko thought happily.

* * *

**Twinkle: So what do you guys think for a first chapter? There's only one problem though. Should I do short chapter with faster updates or long chapters with slower updates?**

**Votes: Pick one.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 0**

**Itachi – 0**

**Shikamaru – 0**

**Kiba – 0**

**OC - 0**

**Other:_ (say who) - 0**

**Should Naruko's parents be alive?**

**Yes – 0**

**No – 0**

**Kushina should – 0**

**Minato should – 0**

**Who should Kyuubi be with?**

**Tenzou – 0**

**Kakashi – 0**

**OC – 0**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 0**

**Eye of the Shinigami – 0**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 0**

**Should Naruko be a hanyou? (half demon)**

**Yes – 0**

**No - 0**

**Twinkle: The votes will be held until next week and everything will be decided. Till then, Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Twinkle: I would like to thank all my reviewers. Here is were the poll stands.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 2**

**Itachi – 9**

**Shikamaru – 6**

**Kakashi – 1**

**Kiba – 2**

**Shino – 1**

**Lee - 1**

**OC – 0**

**Should Naruko's parents be live?**

**Yes – 9**

**No – 3**

**Kushina Should – 3**

**Minato Should – 3**

**Who should Kyuubi be with?**

**Tenzou – 12**

**Kakashi – 5**

**OC – 0**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 5**

**Eyes of the Shinigami – 6**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 8**

**She Shouldn't Have One - 1**

**Should Naruko be a hanyou? (half demon)**

**Yes – 9**

**No – 5**

**Maybe – 1**

**Twinkle: So there's the votes. Sorry for updating so late but my laptop fucking broke down so I'm on my mom's computer and I'll have to wait 2 weeks till I get my next laptop so... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sasuke grumbled as he got home. 'How the hell is the dobe a fucking JONIN! This is the _dobe_ we're talking about here.' He kicked off his shoes and strolled into the kitchen for a snack. 'She's only 10! At least everyone else is 11!' When he closed the refrigerator, he saw the date circled in red. 'July 23, Aniki Comes Back!' it said. He sighed. "Of all days Itachi has to come back, it just has to be my birthday." he muttered under his breath. He only had 3 days until he would have company in the house again and 3 days to find an escape route from the fan-girls that would hourd him with presents. He shuddered at the thoughts of last years presents which consisted of plenty of girls wearing kinky clothes.

He smiled when he remembered how Itachi cried while he told Sasuke what he had to do, but growled when he remembered that the idiot council told Itachi to do it. He sighed and sat down on the couch to take a nap, forgetting about his snack.

Naruko was bouncing off the walls when she saw where she would be working. Most of the ANBU greeted her with warm smiles and the others waved. The ANBU were probably the only ninja who were mature enough to see the little girl and not the demon that lurked inside... well that use to. All other members were informed that Naruko freed Kyuubi mostly from the seal where they were their own person and didn't need to depend on each other to live. She had only been there a day and she was already addicted to the HQ.

"Okay Naruko-chan, I'm going to leave you with Ibiki so you can learn how to interrogate people Do you mind blood?" Tenzou asked as they walked towards the Interrogation part of the ANBU HQ.

"Nope. I think it's a pretty thing." Naruko said, scaring most who she past. They had every right to be scared. This 10 and a half year old girl could kill their captain of the most powerful force of ninja besides that Hokage and she just said that blood is pretty. Tenzou sighed he pushed the girl towards a door and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. 'This is going to be difficult.' he thought as he went to go tell Kyuubi what happened.

* * *

(Naruko and Kyuubi's Apartment)

Kyuubi was busy cleaning the apartment while listen to music on loud blast. "No, no. I don't want a broken-heart. I don't want to play the broken hearted girl." she sung with the lyrics. With the music playing so loud she didn't hear Tenzou knocking on the door. She went to the kitchen to fill up a huge bucket of water to water the plants outside and some of the water spill on the floor. She was about to go outside so she yanked the door open and was startled to see Tenzou there causing her to step back and slip on the water on the floor. In the commotion, she threw the bucket full of water in the air and grabbed out to the closest thing which happened to be Tenzou and they fell to the ground.

When they hit the ground, the water from the bucket spilled on them. This meant one thing. They were on the ground with one of Kyuubi's knees between Tenzou's legs and her hand gripping his jacket and Tenzou with his hands on either side of her. The worse part was that the force of the landing causing them to kiss accidentally. AND they were dripping wet and soaked from head to toe.

Both realizing what position they were in scrambled away from each other and were blushing the color of Kyuubi's hair. The music had turned off the seconded they landed so it was deadly quiet.

"A-ano.. s-sorry." they both said at the same time. Kyuubi jumped up and ran to the back to grab some robs while Tenzou just sat there and touched his lips.

Kyuubi came back to the living room with a green robe and handed it to Tenzou. "Here, go get changed in this while I wash your clothes." she said as she shoved him towards the bathroom. She went to her own and changed out her wet clothes and put them in a basket before walking out the door into the living room and got a mop. By the time she was done, Tenzou wasn't out the bathroom so she decided to turn the radio. She pushed play and the song started again.

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love enough to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl_

_Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl_

Unknown to her, Tenzou had got out the bathroom during the middle of her song and was amazed about how well she could sing. He hid behind the corner and listened to her sing. He saw the basket and dropped his clothes in.

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh_

_I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath with out my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl_

She spun around, her robe flowing around her hips, making the small water droplets that were still on her fingers dance around her. She bowed as the beat stopped and he clapped, startling her.

"H-how long were you there?" she asked in a small voice with a pretty blush on her face. He scratched the back of his head.

"Since the middle of the song." Tenzou answered sheepishly. Kyuubi walked pass him, grabbing the basket, and walked to the dryer.

When his clothes were dry she came to the front and draped them across the couch because she discovered he was asleep. She went to the back to her room and started to get dress herself.

'This is going to be a long day.' she thought with a sigh.

* * *

(ANBU HQ)

"Do you know what Gato is planing to do?" Ibiki asked a white haired male missing nin from Kiri.

"Why would I tell you?" the white haired man snapped back. Ibiki sighed and looked over to he 10 year old who was glaring at the white haired man. "You wanna give it a try?" Ibiki asked. He immediately regretted asking when he saw the sadistic grin that spread across Naruko's face. She got up from her chair and walked up to the man. "I give up on you." Ibiki told the man.

"Ha! I told you not getting anything out of me." the man gloated. He was blindfolded and bound to a metal chair so he couldn't see the smirk the scarred man made.

"You're right. I'm not going to get anything out of you. But she will." he said as Naruko snapped her fingers and fire ignited above her hand.

"What is Gato planning?" she asked in a monotone. He snorted.

"I didn't tell him so what makes you think I'm going to tell you, little girl?" he taunted. Her eyebrow twitched.

"That's it!" she started to burn his crotch. "Your going to tell me or I'll burn your little friend off!" Naruko yelled, pissed from the 'little' comment. She maybe short but she made up for in chest and strength. The guy started to sweat.

"Um... u-uh." he stuttered.

"Tell me, damnit!" she yelled as she burned his boxers from the hole in his pants.

"Okay! Gato's planning to go to Wave. I said it! Please, stop!" the guy pleaded. Naruko moved her hand and the flames disappeared.

"Good." she said before she kicked him in the balls, effectively knocking him out. Ibiki gave her a questioning look.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"He called me a little girl." Naruko said before she marched out of room. Ibiki sighed. This was going to be a long two years.

* * *

(3 Days Later)

"Ahhh!"

"YOUR GOING TO TELL ME YOU WHY THE FUCK YOU TRIED TO KILL THE GAURDS!"

"AHHH!" For the past three days, this is how it's been in the ANBU HQ. Every morning, a new victim was due to Naruko, the most sadistic ANBU of all times. She would torture her prey in the most brutal ways possible.

Besides that fact, Kyuubi's been avoiding Tenzou like plaque ever since the little incident in her apartment. But Sasuke's day has been one of absolute hell.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Said raven haired boy was currently running from his hourd of fangirls that had plenty of presents. Dashing pass citizen after citizen he finally found his Uchiha Fan Club Safe House or the 'UFCSH' as he liked to call it. All uchiha in one point of their lives had to hide here for the sake of their virginity. It was a little hole in the walls of one of the building Konoha. On the outside, it may not look like much but on the inside it was the size of an apartment complex. It had a mini kitchen, a bathroom, a bed, and a tv. Sasuke walked over to the bed a dropped on back first with a plop and fell asleep due to him being tired.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

As soon as Sasuke was sure he was not being followed, he slipped out of the UFCSH and ran home as fast as he could. He took a shower, made himself a small dinner, and laid down on the couch. He almost asleep when he was awaken by a loud yell in his ear.

"I'M HOME, OBOUTO!" And promptly fell off the couch in the most manly way possible; face first.

* * *

**Twinkle: Sorry the chapter was so short. I'm trying to update my other stories too so this may be delayed slightly. Anyway, review and vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twinkle: Hey there guys. Sorry for not updating in so long. Also, I noticed that the reviews for my stories have been dropping. So if you have writers that you like, could you recommend them to my stories? Also, if have any other good Femnaru stories that you know of, please tell me. Here's the poll.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 18 (I have a lot that like SasuNaru and ItaNaru)**

**Itachi – 23 (EzzBomb: NNNNNNNOOOOOO! SASUNARU! SASUNARU! SASUNARU!)**

**Shikamaru – 6**

**Kakashi – 1**

**Kiba – 2**

**Shino – 1**

**Lee - 1**

**OC – 0**

**Should Naruko's parents be alive?**

**Yes – 10**

**No – 4**

**Kushina Should – 3**

**Minato Should – 3**

**Who should Kyuubi be with?**

**Tenzou – 13**

**Kakashi – 6**

**OC – 0**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 6**

**Eyes of the Shinigami – 7**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 8 (EzzBomb: This sounds soo sick broz)**

**She Shouldn't Have One – 1**

**Should Naruko be a hanyou? (half demon)**

**Yes – 9 (EzzBomb: Hell Yeah!)**

**No – 7**

**Maybe – 1**

**Twinkle: I would like to give a shout out to my kick ass beta EzzBomb2010! You rock Ezz!**

…

The seventeen-year-old Itachi cocked an eyebrow at his brother. He hadn't seen him in three years and all he does is fall on the floor?

'That was...random...I think...ooh pocky.'

Sasuke slowly lifted himself off the floor and gave Itachi a half-hearted glare while rubbing fiercely at the red mark on his pale forehead. "Did you have to yell in my ear?" Itachi smiled and scooped Sasuke off the floor and put on his back.

"Of course I did sleepy-head." Itachi said as he carried Sasuke upstairs.

"I'm not a sleepy-head." Sasuke muttered as he laid his head on Itachi's back. Itachi chuckled.

"Sasuke." He got a snore in reply. Itachi opened the door to Sasuke room and gently laid his brother on the bed. He closed the door behind him and when to his own room. With a quick Futon jutsu, he cleared out all the dust, cobwebs and crap.

(EzzBomb: OMG! HE KEPT CRAP IN HIS ROOM! WHAT IS HE! A SICK DEMENTED PERSON!)

He laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

…

Sasuke eyes fluttered open but quickly snapped closed. He rolled over away from the sun, and tried to go back to sleep when he smelt eggs and bacon. He jolted out of the bed and ran downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he sat down and waited patiently for his food. Itachi placed the plate in front of him and his mouth watered before he started to wolf down his plate, all Uchiha manners forgotten. When he was done, he got off the chair and put his plate in the sink. "Sasuke?" He looked at his older brother with some bacon hanging out of his mouth. Itachi stared at him for a minute before he proceeded to talk...only to be stopped by the random (and hilarious) sight of Sasuke slowly opening his mouth in a very unintelligent way and eating the rest of his bacon...then licking his plate like a litteral wolf.

"How about after school today, I teach you a jutsu for your birthday." Itachi said as he stiffled a laugh.

Sasuke nodded and muttered under his breath. "Now I can show that dobe Naruko what a real prodigy is."

…

At the same time, Naruko was getting out of bed. She got up, and went to go do her morning routine. She couldn't sleep at all last night because she couldn't wait to rub it all in Itachi's face that she got to ANBU younger than him. Ever since she was younger, she made it her duty to beat Itachi's score of becoming ANBU at thirteen. She missed him too. When she was younger, he would save her from the villagers with Tenzou and she hung out with him a lot with Sasuke. That's why she and Sasuke always fought. They both tried to beat each other to Itachi's prodigy level. They met when Naruko was seven, a month after the massacre. She saw him on the dock and they started to hang out. Sasuke stayed at her house for the first couple month after the massacre before he got over it.

But too late. Naruko already won. She put her purple and black strapless dress. She wrapped bandages over her tattoo and walked out the door towards the academy. When she got there, she down on her swing a watched all the other academy students walk in the building with a smirk on her face. _Haha! In their faces! I've went from dead-last to top prodigy in a few days! I wonder what weasel-chan is going to think when he finds out. _When this is mind, she disappeared.

She reappeared in an alley by the shopping district. She strolled out the alleyway, and started down the street. She stopped in a weapon shop and picked up some kunai, shuriken and ninja wire off a shelf. She walked over to the cashier and put the items on the counter. "What are you doing in here demon?" the store owner raged. She snorted and put the money on the counter before walking out the store. "Hey!" the storeowner yelled, "get back here and pay for that!" She turned and looked at him with a snarl.

"I did." Before she could go anywhere, four ANBU surrounded her. Their leader, somebody with a dog mask, stepped forward.

"You didn't steal that really did you Naruko?" Naruko shook her head and walked pass them.

"I put the money on the counter." Naruko said as she jabbed a thumb toward the shop keeper who was trying to hide the money she had put on the counter. She scowled and then disappeared in a column of red flames.

'...**I wish you had stayed kit...You could have seen some major stuff...' **Kyuubi thought through their mental link ( I had an awesome thought. Maybe Kyuubi can still be sealed in Naruko (if she's not anymore) but that's just a shadow clone or an illusion of her).

'Your right...but I could just go back to the HQ and do that sort of thing myself.' Naruko smirked to herself.

'**Touche.**'

…

Sasuke was pissed. As simple as that. Naruko was gone. Since said girl was gone, the fangirls wouldn't leave him alone. He was still in the academy while Naruko was prancing around as a Jonin. How could she leave someone as completely awesome as him (*cough cough*) to be raped by those..._things. _Yes things. They weren't classified as any form of human.

Yep; the twitching in his left eye was permanent. Well it wasn't _all _bad. The presidents of his fan club weren't there yet.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka; the SFC Presidents. Well, technically that wasn't true but the two girl took care of anybody, and Sasuke meant _anybody,_that tried to associated with the Uchiha. Well all except Naruko Uzumaki; his rival, best friend, and protector from the fangirls-o-doom. It was funny really. While they sat next to each other every day, they acted like they hated, absolutely _loathed_, each others existence, but you would never see those two apart.

They were like night and day. Sasuke was dark and distant loner while Naruko was the bright and loud attention seeker. While they were separate entities, they needed each other, weather they believed it or not.

Sasuke thoughts started to drift towards the blonde haired wonder. She was annoying, loud, brash, and obnoxious. And even if she was all those things, she was strong, kind, smart, and his friend. If anyone tried to hurt her, though he would never admit it, he would do whatever he could to save her. She was the only he told about what really happened with the massacre, but never told her who his brother was. This, unknowingly to him, would cause _major_ problems.

…

Itachi was thinking about his brother's comment earlier.

"_Now I can show that dobe Naruko what a real prodigy is."_

How did his brother know Naruko? When Itachi left a couple years ago, his brother promised to act all emo and angsty. So if he was, how did Naruko come into all this? He sighed and let the matter go. Looking at the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was time to go retrieve his brother from the academy. He slipped his sandals on and walk out the door.

He was at a park by the lake when a cry of his nickname made him stop.

"WEASEL-CHAN!"

He groaned when a pair of small arms attached themselves to his arm. Sasuke strolled over and quirked an eyebrow.

_How does Sasuke-teme know Itachi? _Naruko looked from Sasuke to Itachi and gasped before glaring at Sasuke. "You said you didn't have a brother!"

"No I didn't! I said my brother was on vacation."

"Nu-huh!"

"Yes."

"Nu-huh!" Sasuke glared before replying childishly.

"Yu-huh!"

Itachi sighed at the two little kids. Naruko let go of Itachi's arm, crossed her own arms over her chest and huffed. "You're a liar." She grinned. "But no matter, academy brat!" She grabbed Itachi hand started to pull him. "Come on Weasel-chan, I want you to meet my okaa-san."

"Naruko, please don't call me weasel-chan. It makes me feel like a pet." Itachi said.

"Okay. How about… Ta-chan?" Itachi sighed.

"Fine."

"I'm not going." Sasuke said. He stood there with pride…

Until Naruko grabbed him by the ear and dragged him and Itachi to her house. Itachi chuckled. It was the only thing you could do when you see an eleven year old supposedly emo Uchiha being dragged through the streets by a ten year old girl.

…

**Twinkle: I have updated! (applause) Review! Ja!**

**EzzBomb: Hey! Can't I say something? Well if I can I just wanna say thanks you to all the people who have been supporting my buddy Twinkle. You guys are the best. Anyone who doesn't review when they read anything from Twinkle is sick and demented. True fact of life peeps. Put. Up. With. It. Also plz Review. You are awesome if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**Chapter 4**

**Twinkle: Okay… I know nobody is happy about how short these chapters are. Here's the poll.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 22 (EzzBomb: YAY!)**

**Itachi – 25 (EzzBomb: NOO!)**

**Shikamaru – 6**

**Kakashi – 1**

**Kiba – 2 **

**Shino – 1**

**Lee - 1**

**OC – 0**

**Should Naruko's parents be alive?**

**Yes – 14 (EzzBomb: YAY!...Again...)**

**No – 5**

**Kushina Should – 3**

**Minato Should – 3**

**Who should Kyuubi be with?**

**Tenzou – 18**

**Kakashi – 6**

**OC – 0**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 7**

**Eyes of the Shinigami – 7**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 12 (EzzBomb: Sounds awesome)**

**Should Naruko be a hanyou? (half demon)**

**Yes – 14 (YAY! ...Again...Again...)**

**No – 7**

…

(Two Years Later)

"AHH!"

"Tell me you cock sucking faggot!"

It's been like this ever since Naruko's been in the ANBU, the scream there were more frequent than in the mental hospital.

"Tell me, damnit!"

"Okay!" the man squealed, "I tried to kill the Hokage because Orochimaru-sama ordered me- ack!" Naruko walked out of the interrogation room with blood all over her face. She went to her 'office' to clean the blood in the bathroom. After she freshened up, she started to take a stroll around the building, to the training grounds. When she was almost there, she was stopped by Tenzou.

"Naru-chan, Hokage-sama wishes to see you." he said. She nodded and shushined to the outside of the building before taking to the roof tops. Once she was at the huge tower, she jumped through the window and landed right before the Hokage.

"Yo, ojiji-chan!" she said, smiling. Hiruzen smiled back at her.

"Hello, Naru-chan. I bet you're probably wondering why I called you here." he said as she nodded. "Tomorrow, the academy students are taking a field trip to the ANBU building to see how they work. And you are to be their tour guide." He put his hands over his ears and waited for the outburst.

…

…

…

"WHAT!"

"Naru-chan, you're to only one who can take them. Ibiki's too scary, Anko's too sadictic, and Tenzou is the Captain so he can't go." Naruko sighed, knowing she was not going to win.

"Fine, I'll do it. But one of the academy brats end up in the hospital, it's not my fault." Naruko said before she shushined out of the room.

…

(The Academy – Same Time)

"Settle down, students!" Iruka called over the students. Everybody looked at Iruka quietly. "Okay, tomorrow is the day before the test. So as a pre-graduation gift, we'll be going to the ANBU building."

"Yay!" The classroom erupted into cheers.

"But," Iruka interjected, "you have to get permission from your parents out of the forty here, only twenty of you will be coming. It's first come, first serve." He handed Mizuki the papers. "Mizuki will be passing out the permission slips. Write your name on it and don't lose it because you won't get another."

…

(The Next Day)

When Naruko got up, she was already in a grumpy mood. She got out of bed and did her morning routine before walking to her closet and slamming it open. She grabbed a purple crop top that cut off above her navel and black shorts. After she got dress, she tied her hatai-ite, which was on a purple clothe, lopsided around her waist. She strapped her kunai holster to her thigh and her ninja pouch on the back of her pants before letting her hair down. She ran a brush through it and put four clips, two purple and two black, on each side of her head. After putting on her purple shinobi sandals, she walked downstairs and left out the door.

Once she got to the Academy, she heard Iruka yelled at the kids to quiet down. All twenty of the students that were going were gathered in the training field, sitting in a group.

"Iruka-sensei," one of the students named Kiba whined, "when is this ANBU going to be here?"

"Soon." The students started to guess who it was.

"Maybe it that ninja named Kakashi. I heard he was great."

"Or maybe the Captain."

"Why would it be the Captain you baka? He can't leave the headquarters." Sakura sneered. Naruko decided to make her entrance.

"Oi." she called out, making all students look at her.

"What are you doing her, Naruko-baka?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, dobe." Sasuke quipped. "What _are_ you doing here? We're waiting for our ANBU escort."

"That's why I'm here." Naruko sighed. "I was forced to do this." All eyes widened in shock at this news. "Now line up you snot-nosed brats. Let's get this over with. I don't want to be here." By the time everybody got in line, Naruko had steeled her face. "Let's get something straight. Don't touch anything in the HQ unless I say so. If I'm talking, you shut up and wait. No wondering off or getting smartassed with the others. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now move out."

As they started to move through the village, the student started to notice that Naruko was getting glared at. "Um, Naruko-chan?" Hinata called.

"Yes?"

"Why are you getting glared at?" she asked.

"They don't like me much." Naruko stated. Sasuke moved up in the front of the line and stood next to Naruko.

"So dobe," he started, "how's life?" Naruko snorted.

"How's life? Admit it, teme. You missed me. I'm not there to save you from your fangirls." Naruko started. "But anyway, we're here." Everyone looked at the tall grey building. "Don't worry; it's less depressing on the inside." She pushed open the huge double doors and they all walked inside. She turned to the group. "Alright, since we just got here, you are free to ask questions." About fifteen of them raised their hands. "Alright, the shaggy brunet with the dog on his head."

"What do you do?" Kiba asked.

"Mainly I&T." Naruko answered. Nobody looked like they knew what she was talking about. "Interrogation and Torture you idiots. Okay next question." People raised their hands. "Let's see… pinky."

"My name is Sakura, not pinky!" Sakura yelled.

"Ma (well), it's obvious I don't care. Now ask your damn question." Naruko snapped.

"What are all the fields in ANBU?" she asked.

"Ma, there's I&T, then there's the VP's or the Village Protection ANBU, and then there's the ANBU who do anything, like me." She looked around and saw that everyone understood. Ino was only one with her hand raised now. "Yes?"

"Do you work with Tou-chan?" she asked.

"So you're Inoichi's gaki, huh? Yep, I do." Naruko answered. Sasuke nudged her. "What?"

"What do you prefer, dobe?" he asked. He instantly regret it when he saw the evil grin spread across her face.

"Torture. MWAHAHAHAHA!" She blinked and looked at the academy students that were looking at her in fear except Sasuke and Hinata who just looked really freaked out. "Sorry. We in I&T do that a lot." she said sheepishly.

…

(Flash Back)

All I&T ANBU were in the interrogators lounge. It was for interrogators only because it was quite a creepy place. It was practically a dark sound proof room with a bar and anything else adults would like. Practically it was a club except…

"So I put this guy on a pin wheel, spun him round and threw flame balls at him till he screamed out the info and everything." Naruko said proudly as her fanclub of other interrogators write down notes of how to make every interrogation successful. Everyone loved Naruko because she was good at everything in ANBU. She was the best ANBU there was and was leader of practically everything.

"OH, GUESS WHAT THERES A NEW BATCH OF PEOPLE TO INTERRORGATE IN THE INTERRORGATION ROOMS!" one of the interrogation attendants said before she rushed out of the room so she wouldn't piss herself.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" was heard throughout the room as every interrogator smirked sadistically, put their masks on and headed for their prey.

(Flash Back End)

…

(An Hour Later)

"Okay so there's the I&T lounge room. No we can't go in there, so don't ask. And that's about it. How about lunch?" she asked and they nodded. "Who has money?" Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, who wants to go get barbeque?" Most of the hands went up. "Barbeque it is."

"What! No!" Ino and Sakura yelled. "We're going somewhere less fattening."

"Who put you two sticks in charge?" Naruko asked.

"Shut up, Naruko-baka!" Sakura yelled. "You're only twelve. The rest of us are thirteen so you have to listen to us."

"Yeah, but you guys are in the academy and I'm an ANBU. In a battle, who do you think would win? Besides, I'm in charge. Ojiji-chan said so. So there." Naruko said sticking her tongue out at them. "Let's go."

…

(Two Days Later)

"YOU WHAT!"

"I made you the third wheel to Team Kakashi." Hiruzen said calmly.

"WHY!"

"They only have two members not counting Kakashi."

"I HAVE A HIGHER RANK THAN KAKA-BAKA!" Naruko objected.

"I know. You'll just be their sensei with Kakashi."

"I just took them on a field trip yesterday!"

"Too bad. You're being knocked down to the rank of Jonin."

"Bloody hell!" And with that Naruko promptly kicked the door off its hinges and walked out it. She went to the KIA stone and grabbed Kakashi. "Let's go. It's seems like me and you got some brat to teach." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama bumped you down to Jonin?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. But if you do it later, I'll kick your ass." Naruko said. Kakashi fell to the ground, holding his sides. After a about a good five minutes, he finally calmed down. "Let's go." Naruko said as they started to walk to the Academy.

…

(The Academy)

"Congratulations to all of you who graduated. Today is your last day here. You will be separated into groups of three." Iruka said. "Team 1 is…"

Sasuke zoned out and ignored Iruka. _I wonder who's going to be on my team. They better not hold me back. I know if Naruko-chan was here I'd be fine... Wait Naruko-chan! Well she is pretty...And she has a nice pair of legs and a really nice chest and..._

(In Sasuke's Mind)

"NO! SHOULDN'T THINK THOSE SORTS OF THOUGHTS!" Sasuke screamed to himself.

"But you know you want to." An errie voice from behind him said.

Sasuke spun around only to find himself staring at...himself. THE HELL!

"So...Do you like what you just thought?" Inner Sasuke asked with a perverted leer.

"Yes. I absolutely love them...HEY STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Sasuke screamed once again with a massive blush on his face.

"Well then I'll see to it you get some more." Inner Sasuke smirked. He walked closer and closer to Sasuke. "Secret Mind Technique: Pervert's Heaven Jutsu," Inner Sasuke said.

(Back To Reality)

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha…" All the fangirls held their breath. "…and Sakura Haruno."

"Yes!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke head collided with the desk and he groaned. There were multiple reasons why he groaned.

1. He had to be on a team with _it_.

2. He had a nose bleed and his little _friend_ was saying hello to him.

He looked up at Iruka.

"It thought you said groups of three." he said.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun, were the strongest in the class so we don't anyone else." Sakura said, blushing.

THUD. Head meet table. THUD. Once again, Head meet table. BANG! Head meet table, table meet itself broken into a million pieces, Sasuke meet floor. KO!

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. (Skipping team 9) Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin instructors shall be here after lunch."

When Sasuke got outside, he climbed into a tree and sat down to eat. All was peace and quiet until _it_ came. "Sasuke-kun, where are you?" She looked around until she spotted him in the tree. "Sasuke-kun, come on. We should eat together since we're teammates." she said smiling, as she started to climb the tree. When she was at the place where he was, a whirlwind of leaves suddenly produced between them, scaring Sakura, who let go of the branch and fell back down to the ground. Sasuke took the other half of his sandwich and gave it to the person next to him which was none other than Naruko.

"Thanks, S'uke." Naruko said as she sat down and started to munch on the sandwich.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." he said. She just shrugged and continued to munch. She looked down and saw a pink blob.

"Is that, pinky?" she asked.

"Yep. You scared her out of the tree." he said. "A good job well done."

"Awesome." They sat there and talked for a little while before Naruko said she had to go and disappeared in a column of snow. Sasuke climbed out the tree and went into the academy building. After about five minutes the door opened.

"I'm here for Team 7."

…

**Twinkle: It's not much of a cliffhanger since you know who it is but what the hell, why not? Review!**

**EzzBomb: Review and I'll give you a Sasuke plushie. *holds a Sasuke plushie and hugs it happily...Then goes off with Sasu Jr to go play Halo...Dies because Sasu Jr kicked my butt...Eats a doughtnut...*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**Chapter 5**

…

**Twinkle: Here's the poll.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 24**

**Itachi – 28**

**Shikamaru – 16**

**Kakashi – 1**

**Kiba – 2 **

**Shino – 1**

**Lee - 1**

**OC – 0**

**Should Naruko's parents be alive?**

**Yes – 19**

**No – 5**

**Kushina Should – 3**

**Minato Should – 4**

**Who should Kyuubi be with?**

**Tenzou – 24**

**Kakashi – 6**

**OC – 0**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 9**

**Eyes of the Shinigami – 9**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 15**

**Should Naruko be a hanyou? (half demon)**

**Yes – 20**

**No – 7**

**Twinkle: My friend was reading the other day and she told me that I needed to make a key.**

"**Kit**" - Kyuubi in Naruko's mind/ Demon and summoning speech/ Jutsu

**Hey! **- Inner Sakura

_Damn Teme_ – Thoughts

"Yo." - Regular speech

**...**

"I'm here for Team 7." Everyone in the class looked at them door only to see a pissed off Naruko. Sakura eye twitched.

"What are you doing here, Naruko-baka?" she asked hotly.

"I just said, I'm here for Team 7." Naruko shot back.

"So your our sensei, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruko shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm guess since your missing a third member, I'll just fill that spot." Naruko looked behind her. "Oi Kaka-baka, you can come in now." In a swirl of leafs, Kakashi stood by Naruko, porn in hand. She patted him on the arm.

"This guy in your sensei." she said. Kakashi sniggered and she glared at him. "Don't start." This only caused him to snigger more, trying to hide it in his book. "I'm warning you!" Naruko said, tightened her grip on Kakashi's arm. Soon he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. The other Jonin came in the room and saw Kakashi laughing the ground, Naruko glaring at him, and 36 curious Genin. Some of them started to snicker too. Though that stopped when she glared at them with purple eyes. Shino spoke up from the back.

"Why are they laughing at you, Naruko-san?" he asked.

"I got demoted. I need something to take my anger out on. And I mean something living moving and breathing." she answered glancing at Kakashi. Kiba snorted.

"What can a dobe like you do to a Elite Jonin like him?" he asked, most of the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) agreeing.

"A lot." Naruko held out her palm towards Kakashi, who was still on the floor laughing, and purple flames shot at him. He stopped laughing and jumped up, trying to put the flames out. "Don't even try, scarecrow. Those flames are just like Amatseru; they'll keep burning until I cancel them. I say you have about a half an hour." Kakashi screamed and jumped out the window. Naruko dropped her arm back to her side and looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were staring at them window in disbelief. "You two meet me on the roof in five." With that, she disappeared in a flash of black and purple flames.

…

(Five Minutes Later)

When Sasuke and Sakura got to the roof, neither Naruko nor Kakashi were anywhere to be seen, though the latter had a good reason not to be there. Sakura growled, putting her hands on her hips. "Where the hell are they!" she yelled to the sky. Sasuke calmly walked over and sat down on the stairs that were up there.

"Sakura, just shut up and wait." he said. Sakura sighed and sat next to Sasuke. About half an hour later, Kakashi finally poofed in with a dark cloud over his head. "Finally."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, pinky." The two Genin turned to see Naruko calmly strolling up the stairs. Kakashi glared at her. "I told you not to laugh Kaka-baka."

"But did you have to burn my book?" Kakashi asked with such venom, it scared the Genin.

"Of course!" Naruko said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That was the best revenge." She went over and plopped down between Sakura and Sasuke. The latter slid over but the former was upset.

"Move Naruko-baka! I was sitting there!" Sakura yelled. Naruko shrugged.

"Alright then, let's get started with introductions. Pinky, you start."

"What are we supposed to do?" They all stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Are you sure that you being at the top of the class was mot just a mistake? 'Cause you really are dumb." Naruko said. Before Sakura could retort, Naruko started again. "State your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Go pinky."

Sakura huffed. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "... My hobbies are..." Again, she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "... And my dreams are..." This times she looked at Sasuke and squealed. Naruko tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"You better sleep with one eye open," she whispered, "Haruno might try to rape you." Sasuke nodded and shuddered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it.

"Alright, Naruko-chan. You're next." Kakashi said. Naruko shrugged.

"Names Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki. My likes are Okaa-chan, 'Ta-chan, and Tenzou-nii. My dislikes are Pinky, a certain scarecrow, and most of the villagers. My hobbies are listening to music, training, and singing. My dream... for Kyuu-okaa to be happy." Naruko ended with a smile. "Teme, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my Aniki. I dislike fangirls, clingy people, and the village council. My hobbies are hanging with Naruko and learning new jutsu with Aniki. My ambition is to destroy the council." Naruko and Kakashi nodded in agreement while Sakura squealed.

_Sasuke-kun is so cool! _Sakura thought. **He'll be ours for sure! Shannaro! **Everybody looked at Kakashi for his intro.

"My name in Kakashi Hatake. My likes... Dislikes... My hobbies..." he glared at Naruko. "... I had a dream." All three of the teens sweatdropped. "Anyway, be here tomorrow for your Genin Exam."

"But we already are Genin!" Sakura shrieked. **What the hell is he trying to pull! We'll kick his ass! Shannaro!**

"No, Pinky. That other test was to weed out the pathetic. Tomorrow's the real test. Meet us at Training Grounds 7 at nine and don't anything." With that said, Naruko jumped off the building and Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Sasuke and Sakura on the roof top.

"Sasuke-kun, you want to go on-"

"No." Sasuke said, cutting her off.

"But I-"

"Nope." Sasuke got up and walked away. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not giving up on you, Sasuke-kun!" she said determined and started down the stairs back to the Academy.

…

(The Next Day)

9:00

When Sakura got to the Training Grounds, she saw that no one was there. She sighed and sat down. She looked around and sighed again. _I wonder why Sasuke-kun isn't here. _**He's probably getting ready to confess his love for us! Shannaro! **_Yeah!_ She started to nod off until she heard a cry of "Billboard Brow!" and she snapped awake. She looked over and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and their sensei Asuma coming towards her. When she finally registered what Ino said, she got angry. "What are you doing here, Ino-pig?" she said the blonde sat next to her. Ino shrugged.

"Asuma-sensei said we'll be taking some test." she said. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know. He still hasn't got here." Sakura said. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag." he said as he laid on the ground to watch the clouds, Chouji lying down near him. Asuma went and leaned again a tree. They all looked looked right again when they heard a bark.

"Looks like were all here." Kiba said as he walked into the grounds with Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, and their sensei Kurenai following. Kiba and Akamaru went and laid down with Shikamaru and Chouji, Kurenai sat against the tree with Asuma, Shino sat down against one of the three training poles and Hinata sat down with Sakura and Ino. About ten minutes later, Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke showed up.

"What took you so long, Uchiha?" Kiba asked arrogantly.

"None of your business, Inuzuka." Sasuke shot back. Everybody winced when two cries of "Sasuke-kun!" were heard. Sasuke sighed and sat down near Shino and Kakashi and Itachi hopped up in the tree Kurenai and Asuma were leaning against.

"SORRY WE'RE SO UNYOUTHFULLY LATE!" **(Twinkle: In this story, Team Gai graduated with the rest of the Rookies so they're Rookie 11.) **Gai went over to the tree with the adults.

Lee walked over to the guys and laid down with them, Tenten went and sat with the girls, and Neji sat with Sasuke and Shino. There was a peaceful silence. But of course, it came to an end.

"DAMNIT ERO-SENIN!" The Genin looked up curiously but the Jonin just sighed.

"He's going to get himself killed one day." Kurenai said, the other Jonins nodding. Just then, a white blur flew into the clearing. The Jonins jumped away as the blur hit the tree.

The white blur was nobody but the ever famous Jiraiya, the toad Sage. He pulled himself out of the tree and groaned. He finally noticed everyone around him. He jumped up and hid behind Sasuke. "What the hell Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"You got to help me." Jiraiya said. "Our _they_ will find me."

"Who's they?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruko and Kyuu." **(Twinkle: Most of the Genin don't know that Kyuubi is Naruko's 'mom' so all the adults, Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata all refer to Kyuubi as Kyuu so they won't find out.) **Jiraiya squeaked as he hid further behind the younger raven.

"What did you do, Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya's face instantly changed into one of pervertedness from fear.

"Kyuu was help Naruko wash her hair in the shower." he said dreamily as his nose started to bleed. Kakashi and Asuma paled and Itachi didn't look to good.

"You didn't." Itachi said.

"Judging by the look on his face, he did. And they're going to kill him." Asuma said. Jiraiya paled again.

"Sasuke please!" Jiraiya begged. "I need you to calm Naruko down. She'll calm Kyuu down and I'll be saved." Sasuke moved away from Jiraya and shook his head.

"Nope, you're on your own." Sasuke said. Jiraiya almost had a heart attack.

"ERO-SENIN!" Everyone turned to see Naruko and Kyuubi glaring at Jiraiya. Naruko walked forward, cracking her knuckles. She was about to hit him when she was grabbed. Naruko looked behind her and saw Sakura glaring at her. "What, Pinky?"

"You can't hit him!" Sakura yelled. Naruko glared back at Sakura.

"And why the fuck not?" she yelled back equally loud.

"Do you know who he is?" Naruko yanked her arm out of Sakura's grip.

"Who are you? My mother? I can do what ever the hell I want so back off, _Genin_!" Sakura eyes widened at the indication. "Last time I checked, I'm a Jonin and your on _my _team! So don't try to tell me what to do!" With that, she pushed Sakura to the ground. She grabbed Jiraiya,who was trying to run away, by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. "What the hell did you think you were doing spying on my and Okaa-chan?" she asked, her purple eyes glaring at his very soul.

"W-well, ano, research?" he stuttered, unsure. Kakashi, Asuma, and Itachi all face-palmed. If you peeped on a woman you don't say research! Naruko punched Jiraiya to her mother.

"What kind of godfather are you?" Naruko yelled. And so the beating began.

…

(Unidentified Location)

Fugaku sighed. He thought when he died, he'd go to heaven and be happy. Nope. Kami and the Shinigami thought that since he died so young, he had to see his sons grow up. He agreed, thinking that's all he had to do. Yet again, nope. He was stuck with the Namikaze duo.

Minato and Kushina were good people, kind and nice. But they whined about not being able to be there for their daughter _all_ the time.

"Kick his ass!" Kushina yelled.

"Kick him in the balls!" Mikoto shouted. Not only that, they got his wife into yelling at nothing.

"Rasengan him!" Minato whooped. And so, since Jiraiya peeped on Naruko, he was stuck hearing them yell at nothing until it was over.

Fugaku sighed again. Being dead sucked.

…

(Training Ground 7)

Kyuubi and Naruko dropped the beaten Jiraiya to the ground, making him groan in pain. Naruko lifted her foot behind herself before kicking Jiraiya in the balls, sending him flying in the air towards town. She turned to her mother. "See you later, Okaa-chan." she said as Kyuubi walked away.

"See you when you get home, Naru-chan." Kyuubi said. With that, Naruko turned back towards everyone else. All the males were huddled up together and the girls looked up at her in awe except for Sakura.

"Are we going to get this test started or not? I'm not in a good mood." All Genin sat down near the training poles and the Jonin stood next to her, and Itachi stood off to the side. "Alright, there's eleven of you and five of us. Each of them will have one bells and I'll have five. Get a bell before this clock goes off at one." Naruko said putting the clock on the one of the posts.

"But there's only nine bells and there's eleven of us." Kiba said. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious. That means that three of you are guaranteed to fail and get sent back to the Academy. Also, whoever doesn't get a bell gets tied to a post while the rest of us eat."

"But that's not fair!" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah, and I got demoted to teach you brats. Tough shit; deal with it." All the Genin got up and ready. "Ready, set, GO!" The eleven disappeared into the forest. Naruko calmly walked into the forest and sat at the base of a tree and started to nap. "Wake me up when they fail." The Jonin nodded and took off.

…

(With Gai)

The spandex wearing Jonin wondered through the forest in search for some Genin to fight. He was about to turn around when several kunai were thrown at him. He jumped out the way. "Come out and face me, youthful Genin!" he shouted, taking a stance. He saw Tenten walk out the bushes with more weapons in her hands. She started throwing volleys of them towards the older man. She aimed a couple specifically at the bell. When on of the kunai cut the string, she ran forward and caught it before running off.

She smirked. _All right!_

…

(With Kurenai)

The Genjutsu Mistress heard a rustle to her left and looked to see Hinata come out of the bushes. She mentally cursed. _Damnit! One of the Hyuuga's just _had_ to find me. _

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. She ran over to Kurenai, trying to seal her chakra. Kurenai dodged most of the hits but one of them made contact with her leg and Hinata took the chance to take the bell. She snagged it and ran. Hinata smiled. _I did it!_

…

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw that Shino had calmly walked into the clearing and took a stance. Without warning, Shino shot his bugs at Kakashi. Without Kakashi knowing it, one of the bugs got the bell and flew away. Kakashi was surprised when Shino suddenly disappeared and felt his waist. _Oh._

…

(With Asuma)

Asuma watched as Lee took a stance in front of him. Lee shot off like a rocket at Asuma. He started a flurry of punches and kicks and during one of the kicks, grabbed the bell between his toes. He jumped away from Asuma and kicked his foot in the air before catching the bell. He bowed. "Thank you for the spar, Asuma-sensei." He saluted before marching off into the forest.

"What a weird kid." Asuma said.

…

(With Shikamaru and Chouji)

The two best friends saw Naruko leaning against a tree fast asleep, the five bells dangling off one of the belt loops of her black mini skirt that she wore with a purple belly top and black ninja sandles, her Jonin flak being used as a pillow. Shikamaru connect the Kage Mane no Jutsu to her. "Kage Mane complete." Naruko opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I was trying to sleep." she said. She looked at his shadow and sighed. "Just great." Chouji put his hands in his family's seal but stopped when Naruko easily sat up despite Shikamaru's shadow. She took two of the bells and threw them at the two. "Congrats. You pass for acting as a team. Now leave me alone." Chouji and Shika shrugged and left the clearing, Shikamaru's shadow already gone.

Five pair of eyes watched her from the shadows, all with similar thoughts in mind.

… One with slitted eyes...

..._I have to get a bell and show her up..._

… One with onyx eyes...

..._Time to show her who's she messing with..._

… _One with green eyes..._

_...She'll get it for messing with Sasuke-kun! _**Shannaro!**...

… One with light blue eyes...

_...I'll fry her mind..._

_..._And one with pure light purple eyes...

_...It's her destiny to lose to me..._

…

**Twinkle: So how is it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruko: Sono Oujou**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Chapter 6**

…

**Twinkle: Ano... the poll is still going so vote please.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 26 (EZZBOMB IS TALKING! NEUWH! SASUNARU PLZ!)**

**Itachi – 32**

**Shikamaru – 16**

**Kakashi – 1**

**Kiba – 2**

**Shino – 1**

**Lee - 1**

**OC – 0**

**Should Naruko's parents be alive?**

**Yes – 21**

**No – 7**

**Kushina Should – 3**

**Minato Should – 5**

**Who should Kyuubi be with?**

**Tenzou – 27**

**Kakashi – 6**

**OC – 0**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 9**

**Eyes of the Shinigami – 12**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 16**

**Should Naruko be a hanyou? (half demon)**

**Yes – 24**

**No – 7**

**"Kit."** - Kyuubi in Naruko's mind/ Demon and summoning speech/ Jutsu

**Hey!** - Inner Sakura

_Damn Teme._ – Thoughts

"Yo." - Regular speech

…

Five pairs of eyes watched her unmoving body from the shadows. But she was well aware of their every move. And Sasuke knew this. _She's not and ANBU captain for nothing. _He walked into the clearing and settled into a stance. "I want to test myself against you." he said. Naruko didn't move. Back in the forest, Kiba gritted his teeth in anger.

_What is Uchiha doing? She's asleep! Now's the perfect time to attack._ With that in mind, Kiba jumped into the clearing and started spinning. "Gatsuuga!" he cried. At the last moment, Naruko blurred out the way and appear behind Kiba, glaring death but the fact that she was slouched and rubbing her right eye totally defeated the effect.

"Geez, can't a girl get her beauty sleep." Naruko said. The three bells on her belt jingled.

"What happened to the other bells?" Neji demanded as he came into the clearing.

"Shikamaru and Chouji got them. Okay I gave them to them. So what." She stretched before sighing in content when she heard cracking. Sakura came in the clearing next.

"I'm going to knock you into next week for underestimating!" she yelled.

"Why?" Naruko whined. "I don't like it. I'm tired." Finally Ino came in the clearing.

"I'm going to show you Sasuke-kun," she started, "that she's not so tough and that you should have with me." She put her hands in her family hand sign.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to put up with the shit I have." Naruko said but by that time, Ino's body had already slumped down unconscious. Naruko sighed. "I warned her." Soon after that, Ino snapped awake screaming but she hit her head on the tree behind her and she was knocked unconscious again. In this moment of silence, Kiba launched at her. She jumped in the air to avoid him and kicked him in the face. Next, Sasuke and Neji attacked her at the same time. Naruko dodged the chakra strikes and occasional fire jutsu, but jumped in the air when they both did their attacks at the same time. Sakura was over to the side cheering Sasuke on and Kiba had got up, ready to join the fight again when the bell rung. Naruko clapped her hands twice. "Okay, that's a wrap. Let's go people. Kiba, grab Ino."

"Why do I have to do it?" Kiba growled.

"Because I fucking said so." Naruko snapped as she walked towards the poles. The brunette grumbled and picked up the blond. When they all arrived in the clearing, they saw the other ninja sitting around. Naruko calmly walked over to one of the trees and jumped in it, settling next to Kakashi who backed away from the blond. She looked at the other Jonin. "Alright, we'll be tying Sakura, Kiba, and Ino to the tree stumps." Naruko said. Kiba and Sakura looked outraged.

"Why?" they both demanded.

"Simple. You three performed the worse. Ino is unconscious so that's why she's tied to one of the stumps. Kiba, you just charged right in. You don't know whether or not I sent up traps around the area I was in or not. Ignorance like that will get you killed one day." She looked towards Sakura. "And Sakura! All you did was stand around and cheer Sasuke on. Sasuke isn't going to be there all the time."

"What do you mean? Sasuke-kun loves me! He'll be there to save me all the time!" Sakura retorted.

"It's girls like you that give us Kunoichi a bad name, Sakura. If Sasuke was going to be there for you all the time, why would you want to become a ninja?" Naruko asked.

"Because…" Sakura trailed off.

"Exactly. You only became a ninja because you wanted to be with Sasuke. Listen, I know the teme personally and he would like you just because of that. Now go stand to the stump. Anyway. If he was to die in battle you wouldn't be capable of anything." Sakura put her head down in shame as Naruko, Kurenai, and Asuma all went to tie their respective student to the stump. After they were tied to the chucks of wood, Kakashi got up and stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Alright everyone, it's lunch time. Don't give Sakura, Kiba, or Ino, when she wakes up, any. The bentos are behind the stumps. Enjoy." With that, all the Jonins left with a shushin, Naruko's her famous purple and black flames. The other eight Genin sat closer together in groups near the stumps. After a few minutes or so, Ino started to come to. She groaned.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why am I tied to a stump?"

"You failed." Shino said.

"After you tried your **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Mind Body Switch Technique), you snapped awake and hit your head on a tree and blanked out." Kiba put in. "So now you, me, and Sakura are tied to these stumps because we failed."

"Oh." Ino cheeks colored when her stomach growled. "Sorry, I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Here, Ino." Shikamaru raised his bento towards her. "Me and Chouji passed by working together. Going on that alone, this test must me about teamwork. If you, Sakura, and Kiba are going to get a bell, you need to have enough energy to fight. It's a drag but we need to be the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group so you can't fail." Ino smiled at him. Lee stood up and bowed to Sakura.

"Sakura-san! Please take the rest of my bento as a token of friendship!" he said enthusiastically.

"Ano thanks Lee." she said. Kiba's stomach growled and Akamaru walked up to him and started chewing away at the ropes. He was let free.

"Thank, boy." Akamaru barked. Shikamaru and Lee both used Kunai to cut down Ino and Sakura. All of a sudden, the wind started to pick up and lighting flashed in the now clouded sky. The girls screamed while the boys put their hands up in front of their faces. Even Sasuke freaked out.

"**You have disobeyed the rules! You all…"** The wind died down and the sky cleared. The five Jonin appeared in the clearing and all spoke in unison. "…Pass."

"WHAT?" The reply was simultaneous. Naruko closed both her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Yep. As Shika said, the point of the test was teamwork." Asuma picked up.

"So when you guys went against the rules to help each other, we saw you had potential." Kurenai picked up from there.

"Yes, you guys need training but we'll be there to help you guys." Gai smiled, his teeth sparking.

"Remember youthful Genins, if you even need help with something, just ask!" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Sensei always said to me when I was a Genin 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash. But those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.' Remember those words."

"So that's what the saying was." Naruko said in wonder. Kakashi blinked at her.

"You didn't know? Wouldn't it be in like a letter or something?" he asked in disbelief.

"If there's a huge gigantic fox heading towards your village, do you really think you can take your pimp ass time writing a saying in a letter? Geez, if you were Hokage at the time, we would all be dead." Naruko huffed. "Ciao." She disappeared in a flare of all black flames this time. Kakashi sighed.

"She's so mean!"

Naruko appeared once again smiling evilly.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: I've decided to shorten up the poll a little.**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 27**

**Itachi – 32**

**Shikamaru – 16**

**Should Naruko's parents be alive?**

**Yes – 21**

**No – 7**

**Kushina Should – 3**

**Minato Should – 5**

**What should Naruko's Bloodline be called?**

**Hell's Eyes – 9**

**Eyes of the Shinigami – 12**

**Eye of the Demon Clan – 16**

**Twinkle: Also Kyuubi will be with Tenzou and Naruko will become a hanyou. Enjoy!**

**"Kit."** - Kyuubi in Naruko's mind/ Demon and summoning speech/ Jutsu

**Hey!** - Inner Sakura

_Damn Teme._ – Thoughts

"Yo." - Regular speech

…

Kyuubi was currently sitting on the roof of her and Naruko's apartment watching the rising sun. Naruko had already left to her team meeting, leaving Kyuubi the entire apartment to herself. She sighed sadly. _Ever since Naruko-chan's become a Kunoichi, she doesn't have time for me anymore. _she thought. _I need a hobby._ Suddenly she was aware of the shinobi behind her. She didn't move at all. "Hey, Tenzou-san." she said. He took off his Anbu mask and sat down next to her, not noticing her cheeks heating up slightly.

"There's no need to be so formal. I thought we were friends." He smirked at her cheeks reddening more. "So, why are you up here?" he asked solicitously.

"Ever since Naruko's become a ninja, she doesn't have time for me. She has her team, missions, and then her occasional Anbu mission. I'm happy for her and all but I'm starting to wish she didn't become a ninja." Kyuubi said pathetically. Tenzou smiled at her.

"Well… maybe later… ano, you and me… we could go out to eat?" he said, stumbling over his words. She smiled back softly.

"Sure."

"So… I'll see you at noon?" he offered. She nodded. She spoke once more as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and you can just call me Kyuu, like Naru-chan does." she said. He grinned before jumping away using the rooftops.

…

(The Training Grounds: 6 o'clock a.m.)

Sakura and Sasuke tiredly dragged themselves towards Training Grounds 7, half awake, Itachi walking behind them, perfectly fine. Sakura's hair was sticking up in every direction and Sasuke eyes were half-lidded. When they got to the training grounds, to their surprise, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were there also. Sakura perked up slightly. "Hey guys." she said tiredly. The two stoic males gave a noise of acknowledgement. Shino was propped up against one of the training stumps, Neji was trying to keep his posture and was failing miserably, and Shikamaru was passed on the ground snoring, ignoring the world around him. Sakura had plopped onto the ground ungracefully and groaned. Sasuke followed suit and lied down on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow. Itachi simply sat down next to his otouto and started reading a manga he found at the local bookstore. Sasuke stared at him for a long while.

"What?"

"How can you be up at such an ungodly hour?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged.

"After being a ninja so long, you get use to it." he said. Sasuke just dropped his head back in his arms. About five minutes later, Hinata trudged in with Tenten and Ino.

"S-sorry we're l-late." Hinata stuttered. "We w-woke up l-late." She put her head down and sat down next to Sakura along with the other girls. Not a second after they sat down, something heavy landed on Sasuke's back. He raised his head and was about to demand who it was when blonde hair fell in his face. Naruko was lying on her back on Sasuke with her legs in Itachi's lap. Sasuke sighed and dropped his head back in his arms knowing it was futile. Naruko yawned.

"Why in the nine gates of hell would they make the meeting so early and not even show up to it?" she whined.

"I thought you were in the Anbu Naruko." Itachi said. "Aren't you used to getting up early?"

"I've been working something on the pass week." she answered, suddenly breaking out into a grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked. She started to laugh quietly.

Flashback

_Naruko grinned as she put the final touches on her project. She grinned. "I shall get my revenge soon!" She started to cackle evilly. "Soon!"_

Flashback End

"Nothing important that you need to know." she said. They let it go and went back to what they were doing prior to that. After three hours or so, all the rest of sensei and Genin were all there. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blond Jinchuuriki that was sleeping on the Uchiha siblings. He walked over to her and tried to poke her but her eyes snapped open. "I don't think that would be wise, scarecrow." Her purple eyes were staring at him intensely. He stepped back in surprise. She got off of the two ravens and stretched. "About time you got here. It's like nine o'clock. Why did we have to come so early in the morning if we're just going wait and do lousy missions?" she asked, rubbing one of her eyes. Kiba glared at her.

"We need to be early because we need to prepare. I don't how you got in the Anbu when you don't even know how to ready yourself for a mission." he said. Naruko sighed.

"You just don't get do you? Ah well, you'll figure it out in your own." She started walking away. "Maa, come on. We have to go get our mission." They all stood up and made their way to the Academy to receive their mission. While they were walking through town, Naruko slowed down until she was in step with Itachi. "Hey 'Tachi?"

"What?"

"Why are you with us and not on a mission or something?" she asked. All the talking that was going on before ceased, all the Genin and Jonin looking at the eldest Uchiha in curiosity. He glanced at Naruko before looking back at his book. After a while he answered.

"… I had nothing else to do." They all accepted the answer and went back to chatting lightly. Naruko took this time to observe the village. By this time in the morning, most civilians were out and about, shopping or just going for a walk. Of course, who couldn't forget the glares she got when the civilians passed her. She ignored them, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. The civilian population of the village still hated her guts put the ninja side still respected her as a Kunoichi. She smiled at the thought before breaking out into a grin.

_Just you wait. Soon all of you will know me. Not as a demon, but as Sono Kouhi Oujou._ She was broke from her thoughts when she sensed a kunai heading her direction from the left. Of course, the Genin were too occupied chatting that they didn't notice but the Jonin and two of the three Anbu tensed. Naruko on the other hand opened her left eye and watched as purple flames stopped the kunai from advancing any further. The sound and smell of burning metal brought the Genin out of their conversations. When the kunai, now a pile of metallic goop, hit the ground, she closed her left eye again. Everybody stopped by this time, civilian stopping what they were doing to see what was going on. "May I ask what you are doing, throwing a kunai at me?" she asked calmly. The one who threw the kunai was a Genin from the previous year of Genin.

"Shut up, monster!" he said. Naruko opened both her eyes.

"Why would you call me that?" she asked as if they were talking about the weather.

"My mom told me you were a monster." She narrowed her eyes.

_I guess she told him to stay away from me because I'm a monster. Typical foolish naïve thinking._ she thought. "Oh really?"

"Don't play coy with me you demon whore!" he said, pulling out another kunai, not even minding the fact that his other one was useless. Naruko raised an eyebrow but crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well that's just plain rude. I mean, what kind of kid disrespects their elders like that?" she scolded.

"You're not my elder! You're younger than me!" She smirked.

"I'm not talking about in age. I'm talking about in experience and skill. It's clear that I'm more powerful than you since I don't just go around calling people monsters and whores. Now run along and I won't hurt you." Naruko motioned her hand in the shooing gesture. He growled and ground his teeth before charging her. She calmly stood there. When he was about five feet away, she grabbed his arm with the kunai and twisted it behind his back, the kunai now at his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she whispered in his ear. "I have a huge advantage over you. I can easily slit you throat or break your arm. And I can use Taijutsu or Kenjutsu." The Genin was shivering in fear.

"Gomen! Gomensai! Please! Just let me go!" She held onto him for a few minutes before pushing him down to the ground and glaring at him.

"Get out my sight." He scrambled away, not wanting to face her wrath. She huffed and put her hands behind her head, eyes closed, before she continued on to the Academy. "Come on." she said. The Jonin started walking along with most of the Genin but some stayed back to look at the melted kunai. "Come on guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Hehe. The poll is still going on. I know you guys are all wondering why I keep it going. Well, Sasuke and Itachi are basically are neck in neck so I wouldn't want to make anybody upset. So until there is a significant gap between the two, I'll end it. All the other polls are closed though. Kyuubi's going to be with Tenzou, Naruko is going to be a hanyou, Minato and Kushina are both going to be revived, and her bloodline will be Eye of the Demon clan, or Akugan, Demon's Eye. Other than that… (Sorry Shika fans! T-T' There was too big a gap.)**

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 31**

**Itachi – 35**

**Twinkle: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

…

The group of Genin and Jonin finally arrived at the mission retrieval room in the academy. The lot of them started to spread out around the room to make enough room. The Sandaime and Iruka sat at the table with a few other unknown Chunin teachers. The old man smiled at them and was about to say something when Naruko spoke up. "Please skip the pleasantries, Oji. I would like to get this done and go home. I have things to do other than poke around with Genin." she said, looking at him through one eye. He sighed and started to thumb through the D-rank mission pile. Naruko closed her eye again and smirked in pride knowing that she was probably the only one who could do that and get away with it. She ignored the ridiculous looks she was getting from said Genin. He tossed each sensei a scroll with a big D smacked dabbed on it. The four different teams of Genin split up to complete their mission. Team 7 had to go pull weeds out of someone's yard, the most boring mission of them all, Naruko stated. They went to the old lady, whom lived on a huge hill, who requested the job. She answered the door with a smiling face until she saw Naruko.

"Excuse me, Hatake-san, Uchiha-san. I asked for Genin, not monsters to do this job." she said, glaring at the blond who ignored.

"Who ever said that we wanted to work for you, you old hag?" she asked. "You asked for ninja and that's what I am. If you got a problem with it, you can take it up with the Hokage later." She turned back to her comrades. "I'm going to get started so I don't have to see her ugly face. You guys can continue talking to the old bag." With that being said, she jumped up onto the roof and walked towards the back yard. The grey haired sensei glared at the old lady.

"I suggest you get your act together and quick. She can snap at you at any given minute so keep your tongue in check. Call any of my comrades anything they're not, and you'll be hearing from Me." he said, defending his younger sister figure. The team entered their employer's home as she closed the door behind them. The more curious member of their three man plus two plus squad started to look around the room at the pictures and knick-knacks that were around. She glanced to the right and saw a gleam. She walked over and picked up an odd looking metal ornament that was hanging on the wall. It was a red fox with nine-tails and feral look. She looked at it closely and saw that Naruko looked a lot it in facial features. She turned around and held up the fox.

"Excuse me miss? What is this?" she asked. The old lady turned from her tea and narrowed her eyes at the fox.

"It's a reminder of what took my husband and children away from me. The same demon that destroyed my life years ago now is walking around sealed in a human form. That blond brat. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." she warned quietly so the males wouldn't hear them. Sakura gasped.

"This is the Kyuubi. Naruko is the Kyuubi?"

"Yes. The old bat Sarutobi has gone senile. That demon needs to be killed now before it finished what it started twelve years ag-"

"Shut your mouth." Kakashi snapped. "Ma'am, if you're going to continue to criticize my comrade of something she wasn't even _alive_ during, then we will cancel the mission. You are being rude and disrespectful to the very ninja that keep your peace. Please shut up!" It infuriated him more when the old lady had the nerve to look offended.

"Hatake-san, I'm only telling this girl the truth." Sakura on the other hand was thinking over the information she was just told.

_She doesn't look like the Kyuubi. But on the other hand her eyes are slitted and she does have whiskers. But those could be birthmarks. I don't know what to think._ she mulled. _I'll think about this later._ She and Sasuke went out the back door to help the younger blond with the weed picking. Itachi and Kakashi stayed back to glare at the old lady.

"Do you tell every Genin that comes here the same rumor?" Itachi asked, an edge in his tone.

"Uchiha-san, everybody knows it's true. That _thing_ is the Kyuubi. Sarutobi-sama must have gone off his rocker when he decided to keep it alive. It's just going to corrupt our children and kill us." the old woman said with venom.

"You know you're going to be killed for treason, right?" Kakashi asked. The lady gasped.

"Why! I was only telling the child the truth!"

"No, you weren't. The Sandaime's law is in effect. Anybody who speaks of the demon to the younger generation is to be killed. Effective, immediately." With that, Itachi took the honor of ending the hag's life before Kakashi could with a kunai. He glared angrily down at her body as she collapsed to the white carpet as her open throat gushed blood. Kakashi walked out back to see Naruko picking the weeds agerily. Sasuke was sure to steer clear of the blond but Sakura kept send unsure glances at the blond, like she didn't know what to think of the blond. Kakashi swiftly walked out towards them. "Alright guys. It's time to go."

"But we haven't finished." sakura said.

"We no longer have a client." he said. Naruko sniffed the air and looked over at Kakashi.

"You shouldn't kill her." Naruko said hotly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruko grinned sadistically as her black flames started to swirl around her.

"I wanted to do it myself." she said. Kakashi sighed.

"You've been hanging around _her_ too much." he said. Naruko stood off the ground and stretched.

"Maa, come on. We got to get another mission." She jumped onto the roof of the house before turning around. "I'll meet you guys there!" She raced off.

"Man she's crazy." The two Uchiha couldn't agree more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Who should Naruko be with?**

**Sasuke – 33**

**Itachi – 42**

…

The group calmly walked back to the Hokage Tower. Sakura was giving Naruko wary glance like she was unsure of the blonde. Itachi was glaring at the air and anybody who dared to look their way, Kakashi was reading his book but his unnecessarily firm grip on said book showed that he was obviously upset, Sasuke was just staring straight ahead, and Naruko was whistling a merry tune, not disturbed by the fact that her best friend's older brother just murdered their client. Sakura decided to finally break the silence.

"Naruko?" Sakura called, finally using the girl's real name. She saw Naruko glance back at her. "How do you put up with all the name calling people do to you? If I were you, I would have gone insane by now with people calling me names and a comparing me with such a horrible vicious monster." She flinched when Naruko growled.

"Just remember this when you're around me. People are not who they seem. People are just very judgmental." replied Naruko calmly. But you could hear the restraint in her voice.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just that." was the simple reply. Sakura stared at her a long while but sighed and retreated knowing she was not going to get anymore answers.

…

Kyuubi fingered the hem of her dress as she waited for Tenzou, sitting on her couch. When somebody knocked on the door, she jumped and flushed in embarrassment. _Damn it woman! Get it together! You're the Queen of Makai, second in charge of the Nine Gates of Hell! You shouldn't be getting all jumpy over one ningen!_ she mentally scolded herself as she got off the couch to get the door. She pulled it open, revealing the exact man she was flaunting over. She took in his appearance.

He was dressed in a plain white long sleeved shirt with a black jacket and black shinobi pants that cut off at the ankle with medical tape over his ankles down along with black shinobi sandals. The metal face plate that usually had the metal plate of his hatai-ite was gone, letting his brown spiky hair fall down in his eyes slightly. He too was taking in her appearance.

She wore an all white sun dress that had no straps that ended a little pass her knees with a blue jean jacket that cut off under her bust. Only two of the four buttons were buttoned. She also had a white sun hat on with matching white kunoichi heels. She smiled at him.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and stepped out the door way, locking the door behind her. He offered his arm to her and she took it shyly, blushing a little at the polite gentlemen gesture. He led her down the stairs of the apartment building and they started down the street. "So, where do you want to go eat?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to go to Ichiraku's." she answered. He smirked.

"I see Naruko has rubbed off on you." he said, enjoying the mock glare she gave him with a blush on her cheeks. He then noticed he was at least three inches taller which was quite impressive with his height of 6'1. They walk slowly through the town, not rushing to get to the noodle stand in the other side of the village. "So how has that ball of sunshine been doing anyway?" he asked.

"Well, she's been with Team 7 more now. Other than almost burning Kakashi and his book to a crisp, not much has happened." she answered. "Life has become quite boring."

"How about you become a ninja?" he offered. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you think I could?" she asked. "I mean I know I can but like what story can we come up with to tell the council? You know they'll be hounding me for answers on my past. What am I supposed to tell them? 'Hi, my name Kyuubi and I came from Naruko's stomach. Can I be a ninja?' Do you know how much chaos that'll cause?"

"Yeah I know." He looked up at the sky for a moment before snapping his fingers. "You know how Naruko's mom Kushina had red hair?" he said. She caught on instantly.

"I can say I'm Kushina's long lost sister and Naruko's aunt. But she calls me Kaa-chan because I take care of her. Perfect!" She gave him a hug before releasing him, smiling. "Sankyu." He nodded.

They arrived at the Ramen stand and went inside the stand flaps. Teuchi looked up from the pot of ramen and smiled. "Welcome back Kyuu, Tenzou. What can I get you?" Kyuubi sat down gracefully on one of the stools and smiled at the cook as Tenzou sat next to her.

"I would like a miso ramen to start." she said as she smoothed out her dress. Teuchi looked over at Tenzou.

"What would you like young man?" he asked.

"A beef ramen, please."

"Coming right up." They started talking lightly, missing the wide eyes and the mischief smile that just disappeared from view.

**XOX**

As Team 7 continued walking through town, Naruko suddenly stopped. They all turned to her.

"What's wrong Naruko?" Sasuke asked. Naruko pouted and wrapped her arms around her midsection. They all heard a loud growl.

"I'm hungry." she stated bluntly. "I'm going to go get some Ichiraku's. You guys can go report to the old man. See you guys later." With those departing words, Naruko took off to the building tops and disappeared.

"How does she eat all the time but she's still so slim?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You'll never know." Itachi said, also amazed about how much the girl could eat. It was no secret that they all were surprised and questioning the blond's appetite.


	10. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	11. Fan's of This Story are Lucky

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
